


Lesson Learned

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Dom Dick Grayson, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Jason Todd, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jason shoots someone he's not supposed to. Dick decides he needs to be taught a lesson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Lesson Learned

"Hood!" Bruce growled, whirling to face him. "Why on earth have you decided to involve yourself here? This is not your territory! We were taking them down just fine _without_ any hospitalizations, you didn't need to shoot them."

"Excuse me, I _saved_ your ass! That guy was totally about to get you!"

"We had it under control! You—"

"I don't have to listen to this shit. Fuck you." Jason grappled back up through the kicked-out skylight he'd crashed in through.

Bruce started to go after him, but Dick stopped him. "B, come on, he's not going to listen to you right now, he's too pissed off. Let me talk to him tonight, okay?"

Bruce scowled. "No. You're too soft on him. He needs to know this sort of thing is _not_ acceptable."

"I won't be," Dick said firmly. "Trust me, I _know_ how to get him to listen when I need to, and right now he's not going to listen to a single thing you say."

"...Fine. But if I don't hear from him by tomorrow night, I'm doing this _my_ way."

"Don't worry, you'll hear from him."

* * *

"Jay," Dick said sternly, as soon as he got in the window and saw that Jason was already home.

"Don't you start in on me too," Jason said hotly, shoving his Red Hood gear into the secret compartment in the back of their closet.

Dick's voice was low and seductive when he spoke next. "Oh I think you're gonna want to listen to what I have to say."

Jason turned to him, his hand paused on the dresser drawer where he had been about to get out his pajamas.

"Oh am I?" He said, his voice deepening in response to Dick's and his eyes going half-lidded.

"Oh _yes_ ," Dick purred, prowling forward. "You see, somebody has been a _very_ naughty boy today."

"Mmm, have I?" Jason's hands ghosted over Dick's hips, as Dick slid right up against him.

"You _have_."

Jason jolted at the sliding click and the sudden cold, unyielding metal around his wrist, and Dick stepped back out of his reach, holding the other side of the handcuffs, his eyes steely.

"Get on the bed," he enunciated slowly, and dropped his hold on the cuffs. " _Now_." He ordered, when Jason didn't move.

Jason obediently went over to the bed and laid down on his back. 

"Good boy," Dick said, his voice back to seductive as he peeled off his mask and slowly stripped off his nightwing suit, feeling Jason's eyes heavy on him. "See, you're capable of taking orders, you just need the right _direction_ , don't you?"

He sauntered over, fully naked, and climbed on top of Jason, straddling his stomach.

"You're gonna learn just what a naughty, naughty boy you've been," he murmured, hooking the handcuffs through the bars in the headboard and then cuffing Jason's other hand. "And then I'm gonna teach you how to _behave_."

Jason pulled at the cuffs slightly, testing their hold.

Dick smirked. "Oh you're not going _anywhere_ , Jaybird. Now _tell me_. Why were you out of your territory?"

"Oh fuck you," Jason whined.

Dick grabbed his chin and stared directly into his eyes. "Try again," he said sternly. "Why were you out of your territory?"

Jason looked away from Dick, his eyes downcast. "Quiet night," he mumbled. "And I heard there was gonna be some action around where you guys were. Wanted to make sure you were managing alright with it."

"Good boy." Dick let go of Jason's chin to gently caress his cheek. "That wasn't so bad, huh?" He reached back with his other hand to pull Jason's cock out of his underwear and start stroking it.

"And that wasn't your case, was it? It was _our_ case, right?"

Jason pushed his hips up into Dick's hand and Dick stilled, squeezing the base of his cock.

"Ah-ah, Jay. Yes or no."

"Yes," Jason sighed. "It was your case. Not mine."

Dick started stroking with his hand again. "There we go."

Jason's eyes closed and he pushed his hips up again.

"You want more, Jay?"

"Mhm." He pulled at the cuffs again, eyes still closed.

Dick leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a couple of things, placing them on the bed beside him, just out of Jason's range of vision.

"Lift up," he said, reaching back again, and pushing Jason's underwear down a few inches.

He picked up one of the things he'd taken out of the drawer, and Jason's breath caught when he saw what it was a vibrating buttplug — not large enough that it couldn't go straight in, but enough that he would definitely feel the stretch. Dick picked up the lube and spread it liberally over the plug.

"Knees up," Dick ordered, and Jason complied, setting his feet flat on the bed with his knees up. "Good boy," Dick said softly, before reaching back and pushing the plug right against Jason's entrance, not quite pushing in, and loosely circling his other hand, covered in lube from spreading it on the toy, around Jason's cock.

Jason squirmed, but Dick's hands stilled.

"Now tell me what your agreement with B is."

Jason whined and pushed his hips up into Dick's hand, briefly getting some friction before Dick moved down and squeezed the base again.

"Naughty. You don't get more until you tell me what your agreement is." He rubbed the tip of the plug against his hole teasingly.

Jason gave a truly pathetic whine and pulled at the cuffs again.

Dick squeezed his hand more firmly around Jason's cock. " _Tell me_."

"If I want to be on good terms with the bats, I'm only allowed to shoot people non-fatally, and only when I can't bring them down with hand-to-hand. And it's only supposed to be in the East End and on my own cases. If I get involved with any of yours, I'm not supposed to use my guns." Jason was well and truly sulking now. "Now will you get on with it already?"

Dick squeezed his thighs against Jason's ribs. "That's not very nice, is it now? Ask politely."

Jason turned his wide blue-green eyes on him, pleading and pathetic like a kicked puppy. " _Please_ Dickie?"

"That's better." Dick started stroking his cock again, and slowly, _slowly_ pressed the plug in.

Jason moaned and his hips hitched up into Dick's hand. 

"You like that, Jay? You like being all filled up and stretched out?"

"Mhm," Jason hummed, his eyes closed and his hips still rocking in time with Dick's strokes.

Dick pressed against the base of the plug.

" _Hahhh!_ "

"Yeah, that feel good, Jay?" He pressed against it again. "You want me to turn it on?"

Jason nodded his head desperately.

Dick flicked the switch on the base to make the plug vibrate, and then immediately flicked it back off, stilling his hand on Jason's cock. "Did you follow your agreement tonight?"

Jason's brief pleasured groan turned into a small frustrated scream when the plug was turned off again, and he pulled at the cuffs in earnest. "I swear to god, Dick," he snarled.

Dick stared down at him, unruffled. "Did you or did you not follow the agreement?"

"I broke the fucking agreement!" Jason shouted. "Are you happy?! But I saved his ungrateful ass doing it, so really he should be fucking thanking me!"

"And what do you think is more important to B? Not getting himself injured or not needlessly hospitalizing people? Do you think he made you agree to not use your guns on our cases blindly?"

Jason stuck his chin out petulantly, not answering.

Dick pressed against the base of the plug again, stroking his other hand over Jason's cock a few times. "Come on, I know you know the answer, Jay. Answer and I'll turn it back on."

"Fine," Jay bit out, after a few seconds. "The old man has ass-backward priorities."

That was probably as good as he was going to get right now. "There we go," Dick said, flicking the vibrator back on and continuing to jerk him off.

He took his hand off of the plug, and brought it up to caress Jason's face, tilting it up to make him look at him.

"You're doing so well, Jay."

Jason made a noise in the back of his throat, his hips bucking as he tried to grind back against the plug. "You're an asshole," he managed to gasp out before he moaned again.

"Mm you don't really think that. I think you know you need to learn this lesson."

"B is a bastard with a stick up his ass and I didn't do anything wrong," Jason panted out between high pitched whines.

"Do we need to revisit some of those past points?" Dick asked, reaching back for the plug, and Jason pulled desperately at his cuffs.

"Nonononono! Please, _please_ Dick!"

Dick paused. "Tell me what we've just been over then."

"I broke our agreement, but it was to save B's ass, but he would still rather I wouldn't have because he's a fucking idiot," Jason babbled out.

"Mhmm," Dick said patiently. "And that means…?"

Jason gave him a truly pathetic _'don't make me say it'_ look.

"You knew that before you did it, didn't you, Jay?"

Jason nodded with a look like it physically pained him to do so.

"So does that mean you made the wrong call? That you're the one in the wrong here, Jay?" Dick prodded.

Jason looked to be biting his tongue.

Dick reached back for the plug again, and he got as far as touching it, feeling for the switch before Jason broke.

"Alright! Alright, I made the wrong call! I shouldn't've fucking done it and I knew it."

Dick took his hand away from the toy again and laid it on Jason's chest, leaning down to kiss him. " _Very_ good boy." He sped up his hand on Jason's cock. "Very, very good boy. Now are you going to go to the Cave tomorrow and apologize to B?"

Jason whimpered.

"Last thing you need to do," Dick said. "Then you're all clear."

"Don't make me apologize to the bastard. _Please_."

"You need to smooth things over, Little Wing. Gotta make sure you can keep working with us."

Jason let out another whine, and then, after a few seconds: "God dammit, fine. I'll tell the bastard I'm sorry tomorrow and smooth things over."

Dick kissed him again, deep and lingering. "Good boy, _so_ good. You just relax and let me take care of you now."

He brought him off steadily, rocking the vibrating plug deeper into him and jerking him off, until Jason came with a shout and a stutter of his hips.

Dick finally switched the vibrator off and slowed his hand on Jason's cock, before easing the toy out of him.

" _Awhh_ , fuck," Jason sighed out, and Dick leaned forward to unlock the handcuffs.

Jason's hands immediately went to rest on Dick's thighs.

"Need me to get you off, baby?" he asked, stroking his hands up his legs.

"I got it," Dick said easily, hand already on his cock. "You just lie there and watch me."

Jason did just that, running his hands over Dick's thighs and watching his boyfriend as he got himself off until he came all over Jason's chest with a gasp, head tilted back in pleasure.

"That's it, baby," Jason encouraged. "God, you're so beautiful, look at you."

Dick tilted his head back down, and gave him a slow smile, before leaning down to kiss him again.

* * *

Dick stood, arms crossed and leaning against the Batcave desk with a small smile on his face as he watched Jason nervously apologize to Bruce.

"I shouldn't have done it, and I know you don't want me shooting people on your cases for a reason, so I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

Bruce nodded. "Make sure that it doesn't."

Tim turned to Dick, looking utterly dumbfounded, as Jason walked back over toward them.

"I don't think I've ever seen him apologize, nevermind so quickly or sincerely. What did you _do_ to him?"

Jason responded before Dick could, a smirk growing on his face as he looked over at his boyfriend, before turning his gaze back to Tim.

"Oh he taught me a lesson _real good_ ," he said smugly.

Tim made a noise that could best be described as " _Eep!_ " before lamenting, "Why is it always me?"

Jason just laughed. "Shouldn't ask if you don't wanna know, little birdie," he said, slipping his arm around Dick's waist.


End file.
